


The Screams All Sound The Same

by Queen__of__Angst



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Hurt Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen__of__Angst/pseuds/Queen__of__Angst
Summary: WARNING: MAJOR INFINITY WAR SPOILERSThe avengers find Tony (and Nebula)Tony is deeply disassociating, comes to to a panic attack (Maybe a little self venting haha)





	The Screams All Sound The Same

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a sucker for angst y’all I’m so sorry

When the Avengers finally found him, Tony hadn’t moved for hours. He was borderline catatonic, and something had happened that had never happened before.  
His mind turned off.  
Nebula was crying by his side, after struggling to figure out what to do for hours the pain and grief had finally gotten to her. Tony didn’t hear her, couldn’t hear her, the last thing he’d heard was the kid-his kid- saying sorry. Sorry for dying, sorry for leaving Tony all alone on this alien planet.  
When the bifrost opened and all the original avengers stepped out, Nebula looked up, ready to fight. Tony didn’t move, he couldn’t. And then Rocket and Thor and the rest walked out, and Nebula got up to explain what had happened, how Gamora was dead and the time stone was traded for Tony’s life. How the rest of the guardians faded to dust, how the kid died begging in Tony’s arms.  
“He hasn’t moved since. I’ve tried speaking to him, I don’t think he can hear me.”  
Of course, Rhodey tried talking to him first.  
“Tony, can you hear me? You gotta move. Can you stand up?”  
Rhodey’s words didn’t make it through the muffled fuzz of Tony’s brain. Neither did shaking him. The others tried too, Bruce, Natasha, Thor, and then, Steve.  
“Tony,” he said softly, unsure of how to feel. Somewhere in Tony’s muddled brain it registered, Steve’s voice, and he flinched away. Steve’s heart broke more, the first time Tony’d moved in hours and it was to recoil from him.  
“Tony please, you have to get up, we have to go.”  
And at the last word, Tony’s brain flipped back on.  
Tony’s problem had always been that he thought too much. No matter how many awards it won him, no matter how prepared he would ever be, his genius was a curse in disguise. His thoughts were always too big, too loud, too much. And he’d always tried to use it to his advantage, make something of it, but this was it, and he had failed.  
“Oh god,” he whispered, and then it hit him full force. He’d failed, Peter Parker had died in his arms. He’d failed, Strange melting away into ash. He’d failed, the blade in his side, blood in his mouth, that murderer’s hand caressing his hair. He’d failed but he hadn’t died, oh god why hadn’t he died?  
Through all of this he didn’t even realize his hyperventilating, the pain of struggling to bring air to his lungs. The others certainly did though, Rhodey running over to attempt to ground him. “It’s a panic attack,” he explained. “He’s had them ever since New York.”  
Steve’s heart sank a little lower. None of them had ever known Tony had suffered this much.  
Tony was borderline hysterical, unable to snap out of the hellish torture he was imprisoned in. He dry heaved, once, twice, until brown and red tinged bile trickled out of his mouth. Rhodey’s eyes widened.  
“That’s blood. Tony, why is there- where are you hurt?”  
Tony responded slowly, trying to sort the direction through his anxiety. He lowered his leg just enough to see the wound.  
Everyone watching sucked in a shocked breath through their teeth.  
“Tony!” Rhodey again. “Oh my god, okay, we’ve got to get you out of here.” He looked up, beckoning Thor over. “Look, okay, Thor’s going to carry you, okay?”  
Tony shook his head no. No, just leave me here, just let me die.  
Rhodey considered him for a second, sadness in his eyes. “Look, I’m sorry Tony, but we have to get you out of here. It’ll be okay.”  
Thor was already lifting him off the ground like he weighed nothing. Tony bristled, but he couldn’t struggle, couldn’t do anything. And then the bifrost opened and they were leaving Titan, leaving his kid’s ashes and Tony couldn’t do anything.  
For the first time in his life, Tony Stark was truly helpless.


End file.
